


Длительное ожидание короткого ответа

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Romance, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, School, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин и Майк — учителя в школе и уже много лет как близкие друзья (несмотря на гомосексуальную ориентацию Майка). Однажды чувства Эрвина становятся больше, чем дружескими, но вот беда — Майк совершенно не понимает намеков!
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias





	Длительное ожидание короткого ответа

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Изначально фанфик задумывался в стиле «пять раз, когда Эрвин пытался признаться Майку в любви и один раз, когда это ему удалось», но что-то пошло не так.  
> 2\. Тягомотина + ощутимое изменение персонажей. Эрвин мягковат, а Майк и вовсе невротик 😁 Ну, бывает.  
> 3\. Написать это помог мне Абель Коженёвский. Не лично, но при помощи OST A Single Man (2009)

Весна, как и все прочие перемены в их городе, началась незаметно. Заморозки превратились в теплую зиму, а она, в свою очередь, плавно перешла в холодную весну. Быстро плавились на солнце пологие островки снега, и с каждым днем они становились все меньше. Безобразная чача на дороге растаяла в обычные грязные озерца холодной воды — и иной раз было совершенно невозможно пройтись, не намочив ног. Лысые черные деревья, ветки которых оказались лишены зимней шубки, выглядели на редкость худыми и неподвижными. Эрвин разглядывал их на пути к работе, как раз наступая в те самые лужи — и такая практика быстро научила его пользоваться галошами, — отмечая, что городская природа у них все-таки есть. Никогда в этом году он не обращал на нее внимания, всегда проходил мимо, занятый своими мыслями. Но с уходом тяжелой зимы все вокруг переменилось, и Эрвин, следуя какому-то древнему, еще не вытравленному городом инстинкту, ощутил медленное пробуждение всего живого вокруг. Природа была однообразна, но у каждого дерева была своя индивидуальность и форма. Все совсем как у людей. Вот вдоль улицы стоит ряд длинных и старых деревьев с извилистыми ветками, кора у него в глубоких темных бороздах. Это, наверное, Шадис, их директор — морщин у него будь здоров, как у какой-нибудь толстой лысой собачки. На другой уже стоят деревья поменьше — и все в пятнах, будто черных ямках — рядом с ними лысые кустарнички. На ум пришла Ханджи в вечно заляпанном от реактивов белом халате с толпой прилипших к ней учеников.

Проходя по аллее, он уперся в ствол огромного дуба, выглядевшего невероятно тяжелым и настолько необъятным, что кажется удивительным тот факт, что нужно четыре человека, чтобы встать вокруг него. Всего четыре! Старый, старый исполин среди молодняка, если он так и продолжит расти, то он вырастет за пределы опрометчиво поставленной вокруг него металлической ограды. Сколько Эрвин помнил, этот дуб всегда казался вечным и стоял как призрак былых времен, «старой школы» — как с кавычками, так и без. Первое — потому что вокруг него был проложен новый плиточный тротуар, и дерево всем своим видом, а также квадратной формой предоставленной в его пользование земли выражал неуместность такой консервации живой природы. А второе — потому что у него дома где-то валялся альбом, где отец, тогда еще совсем недавно выпустившийся из университета учитель истории, стоял у этого дуба с одним из своих классов. Вроде бы это были пятиклассники, но чтобы сказать точно, надо перевернуть карточку и прочитать скупые, но обязательные комментарии отца: где, когда, кто.

Немного подумав над их общей с этим деревом судьбой, Эрвин так и не припомнил похожего знакомого. Казалось, наблюдательность его устала подыскивать аналогии (а ведь день еще начался), но у школы он вновь оживился, заприметив совсем молодые саженцы у ограды. В далеком будущем им предстоит скрывать тренировочное поле от взглядов посторонних, не посвященных в священный процесс образования прохожих. Но пока что они сеточкой распушенных веток только создавали рябь в глазах случайных наблюдателей. Эрвин остановился рядом с воротами и, не обращая внимания на окружающих, задумчиво пригляделся к качающемся на ветру кусту с тонкими прутками. 

Никогда он их не замечал, и вот заметил.

«Интересно, что это за дерево?» — думал он, касаясь гладких, хрупких веток с небольшими зазубринами будущих почек. Что-то было в них новое и юное, полное предчувствия, что холодная ясная весна вот-вот кончится, и они окажутся в солнечном теплом лете. Что скоро придет их время, и они зацветут, начнут свой рост.

Никогда Эрвин этого не чувствовал, и вот почувствовал.

Его окликнули «господином Смитом», и повалившие к первому уроку ученики начали здороваться. «Здрасте», «здравствуйте», «доброе утро», улыбки, кругом дети, дети, дети, он улыбнулся им всем, смущенно почесал лоб там, где начинают расти волосы, тем самым растрепав старательно наведенную с утра прическу. Он подумал, что смешон, что долго тут простоял и наверняка выглядел странно — опять будут болтать всякое — но ни разу не огорчился. Оно того стоило.

Запихнув руку в карман плаща, он пошел в школу, легко преодолел ступеньки, перескакивая через одну, и впервые за долгое-долгое время почувствовал, что жив. Что еще немного — и точно в его жизни что-то произойдет, какие-то изменения.

★☆

Это случилось довольно просто.

Они стояли в учительской, была перемена после четвертого урока — традиционно длинная — и Майк только проводил своих младшеклассников по домам. У Эрвина же впереди было окно, и он неспешно, с большим удовольствием наблюдал за потугами Майка нацедить себе воды для чая.

— Ну, как выходные? 

— Нормально, опять вчера до вечера просидел за контрольными. 

— А меня Нанаба припрягла считать какие-то тестики, тоже накануне корпел. 

— Это же ее работа как психолога, тебе не кажется? 

— А у нее руки не из того места, да мне и не сложно... Правда вчера с «Синими змеями» играл «Красный бык», пришлось доделывать во время рекламы между таймами.

— И кто победил? 

— «Красный» закинул «Синим» в ворота три шайбы подряд, а те до конца второго тайма так и не очнулись. 

— Опять? Ты болеешь за какие-то не те команды. 

— Ну нет, они же не всегда такими были, да и вообще я за ними с пятнадцати лет слежу... И кто бы говорил, ты же болеешь за «Крылья свободы». 

— Это регби. 

— Ну и что. Спорим, «Титаны» опять отдерут твоих пернатых до последнего места в турнирной таблице?

Эрвин с улыбкой посмотрел на макушку Майка, склонившегося над кулером и все еще домогавшегося от него горячей воды. Снисходительно посмеиваясь над тем, как «Титаны» действительно проедутся по «Крыльям», Эрвин совершенно не жалел свои задетые чувства. Он думал, что да, черт побери, игра у них дрянь, признаю. И да, неплохо было бы позвать Майка в Большой город, вытащить на стадион, на этот пресловутый хоккей — регби был совсем далеко, за океаном. А бывал ли он у океана? И всегда ли их обычная болтовня приносила столько удовольствия?

— Кажется, нагрев не работает. Видимо, надо ставить ладони лодочкой и греть воду в них, — разочарованно сказал он, разогнувшись.

Эрвин глядел на то, как он стонет, немного по-детски — видимо, набрался от подопечной малышни — что только добавляло ему какого-то немужественного шарма. Он довольно громко сокрушался, ведь от холодного он может быстро заболеть, горячее ему залпом не проглотить, а пить хотелось. Какой злодей тут все сломал? Может, постучать кулаком? Прикрикнуть на кулер? Выпороть? Не по заветам современной педагогики, конечно, но это же техника!

Он был смешной, даже милый. Мизинец на правой руке у него посинел от чернил, рукава гармошкой собрались на локтях. Под глазами опять мешки от недосыпа, дыхание отдавало зажеванной шоколадной конфетой — в целом, рабочий вид. Во всем его облике из блестящего была только кожаная отполированная обувь, да и та к вечеру потеряет свой лоск из-за пыли. В облике его не было никакого великолепия и необычности — и именно поэтому Эрвину с ним было очень легко. Разница между его молчаливой жизнью и общением с Майком была настолько велика, что казалась похожей на падение. Под ворчание и выдыхаемые на разные лады «да бля», Эрвин всем телом чувствовал, что летит вниз куда-то в теплую, глубокую яму. До него наконец-то дошло, что, кажется, он крепко влип, раз с такой дотошностью присматривался к другу.

Мозг его выключился и начал перезагружаться.

— Что? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Майк, похрустывая пластиковым стаканчиком.

— Ничего, — ответил Эрвин, прикрывая улыбку рукой.

★☆

Влюбиться в лучшего друга оказалось не так уж и сложно. Раньше Эрвин думал, что это что-то из разряда фантастики или это просто не очень умный троп из романтических фильмов. Но нет, это оказалось просто и так же обыденно, как получить не свой заказ, пропустить свою остановку и импульсивно купить билет туда, куда не собирался ехать. Это было как неслучайная случайность: можно задуматься и позабыть, в какие строчки меню ткнул, зачитаться и упустить момент выхода, ради интереса полезть смотреть билеты в неизвестный город и вдруг решить «А почему бы и нет?» Можно долго смотреть на друга, чувствовать радость от общения, близость — такую редкую и теплую гостью в тупой бессмысленной жизни Эрвина. Можно однажды ощутить, как телесный голод неуверенно ползет в сторону тепла и принимает форму одного конкретного мужчины — высокого, физически развитого усатого, с слишком длинной челкой, обрамлявшей лицо. И эта приязнь покажется не постыдной, а логичной, даже ожидаемой.

Влечение сулило прорыв, выход за пределы обычного. Оно было приятным, в нем хотелось дрейфовать, и в самых смелых мечтах Эрвина чувство становилось взаимным — и ничего другого по этому поводу он добавить больше не мог.

Надежды его были бы беспочвенны, если бы не один факт. Три года назад Майк во время собеседования на должность учителя начальных классов открыто объявил себя геем. Это было целое представление, встряхнувшее болотце педагогов всей школы. Майк спустился сюда из Большого города, у него было хорошее образование и несколько лет работы: он прыгал из одной городской школы в другую как блоха. Увидев такое чудо, директор Шадис тоже опешил, но учителями в Маленьком городе не принято разбрасываться, поэтому отдал место молодому специалисту. Он сразу заявил, что его лично ориентация работников не волнует, но если о ней станет известно всей школе, то пускай пеняет на себя. Эрвин не был удивлен такой реакции — Шадис в конфликте между школой и родителями всегда выбирал родителей — и Майка, по всей видимости, это устроило. По легенде, на вопрос зачем тогда он об этом сказал, ответил: «Смотрел на реакцию». Видимо, что-то в вечно напряженном лице будущего начальства удовлетворило его любопытство, и Майк подписал трудовой договор. 

Собранность и прямота — вот что ему понравилось. Шадису, как военному в отставке, было присуще чувство самодисциплины, и это подкупало не только Майка, но и Эрвина, особенно после череды совершенно расхлябанных директоров, с которыми ему довелось работать еще во время практики.

Так Майк, приехав из Большого города, и стал здесь учителем. Как ему и хотелось.

И, что неудивительно, за все это время никого себе не завел. Хотя сколько к нему клеилось женщин — это с ума можно было сойти. Не то чтобы Эрвин завидовал (женщины и к нему были благосклонны) или ревновал (что-то подобное он чувствовал только к Ханджи, которая постоянно утаскивала Майка на какие-то концерты в самое неподходящее время). Он этим пользовался — дамы, уяснив холодность выбранного кавалера, подобно рыбкам в голубой как небо воде, попадали в Эрвиновы гетеросексуальные сети. Делали они это охотно, потому что у него с Майком было довольно приличное сходство в телосложении, цвете кожи и волос. Долго так длиться не могло, конечно, но не потому что Майк однажды не выдержал очередной срыв их дружеской встречи — нет, он просто терпел и относился к похождениям с пониманием. Было всегда грустно видеть его сдержанную улыбку, когда партнерша приникала к груди Эрвина и просилась заняться чем-то поинтересней. Он был уж больно хорош — и обаятельный, и тактичный, и уверенный в себе. Красивый, в общем. Но отчего-то одинокий.

Романтические приключения Эрвина кончились на Марие. Они встретились, понравились друг другу, даже жили вместе, но в один непрекрасный момент Эрвин скис, ощутив себя полным неудачником, и она исчезла из его жизни. Целый год Эрвину было не до девушек — он утопал в повседневности — а Майк тем временем продолжал жить так, как он жил. Его «целибат» Эрвин списывал на особенности ЛГБТ-общины в маленьких городишках, которой не было или которая была, но вела себя скрытно. Он ничего про них не слышал здесь, но, с другой стороны, ему даже в голову не приходило искать. Была даже мысль, что Майк оставил своего мужчину в Большом городе или прятал его здесь ото всех — и даже думать об этом было обидно. «Первое — слишком глупо, — отметал его подозрения Майк. — А второе — сурово. Не похоже на меня».

В чем выражалось «похожее на него» Эрвин так и не узнал. Но и не то чтобы старался — это личное дело каждого, говорить или нет. К тому же позиция Майка насчет разговоров об интимном была ясна как день: беседы на эту тему чуял издалека и всегда их избегал. По итогу получался такой расклад: с женщинами его представить не получалось, с мужчинами — тоже никак. У него была только работа, только друзья, и только редкие выезды к родителям в Большой город. Все.

Было непонятно, чего он хочет, и поначалу Эрвин раздражался на неуместную загадочность, потом смирился, а потом и вовсе стал воспринимать это как должное. Но когда он вдруг начал видеть себя рядом с ним... Стоило ли говорить, как остро встал этот вопрос?

★☆

Они медленно шли по пустынной аллее, вывалившись с работы только поздним вечером — вместе работали над журналами для очередной проверки. Была прохладная весенняя пятница, полностью свежая и накинувшая на себя все сумрачные цвета от сиреневого на горизонте до глубокого синего где-то вдали. Уроков завтра не было ни у Эрвина, ни у Майка, а вся работа на следующую неделю была сделана заранее — отчего слушать приятное позвякивание бутылок и вдыхать успокоившийся после дневной суеты воздух было опьяняюще приятно. Завтра еще не наступило, все дела уже сделаны и ничего уже решать не надо. Эрвин задирал голову и смотрел на густо-лиловое небо, исчерченное сеточкой веток — чувствуя себя свободным и очарованным.

— Сегодня очень хорошо, — сказал он Майку. — Чувствую себя так, будто заново родился.

Тот не ответил. Эрвин, удерживая до рези тяжелые пакеты в одной руке, дернул его за клетчатый шарф.

— Что?

Майк проводил взглядом свою медленно сползшую с плеча шерстяную лиану и неловко повел плечом, чтобы как-нибудь перекинуть ее обратно — руки у него тоже были заняты. Эрвин с удовольствием вернул все как было.

— Разве тебе не нравится погода?

— Почему, нравится. Весна, скоро лето... Но мне вот что интересно, что ты решил насчет переезда? — неожиданно соскочил он на актуальную тему. Эрвин обрадовался — ему хотелось, чтобы Майк спросил.

— Ничего, — пожал плечами он, и это была сущая правда. Все его мысли были заняты если не Майком, то Маленьким городом. — Это до сих пор лишь перспектива.

— Что, не решил, кем будешь работать?

— Ну, можно и так сказать. Я хочу вернуться в Главный университет, а вот в качестве кого я еще не знаю.

— Научная работа? — предположил Майк, смотря на него.

— Преимущественно. Не преподавать мне никто не даст, — согласился Эрвин. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто вспомнил, что ты говорил. Ведь скоро лето, самое время для смены места, вот я и решил, может ты уже решил нас всех тут бросить.

— Да ладно, прям уж «бросить»...

— Бросить, Эрвин, — с чувством произнес Майк, толкая его пакет с алкоголем своим. С цоканьем и глухим клацаньем бутылки соприкоснулись.

— Эй, аккуратнее, я не хочу пить пиво из полиэтилена, — проворчал Эрвин и отшатнулся вбок. Майк намеренно не смотрел на него, просто шел вперед. Только разглядывал он скорее землю под ногами, чем дорогу. — Да ладно тебе, я же еще никуда не уехал. Это так, мечта, а ты уже нос повесил.

— Мечта? — отозвался Майк, бросив на него вопросительный взгляд. — Жить там?

— Ну да. Или просто мое желание, которое выветрится из головы через месяц, неделю, день. Неважно.

— Да что там такого-то, в этом Большом городе? Не понимаю.

Как раз Майк три года назад перебрался оттуда и был жутко доволен этим. Он подчеркивал, как здесь ему нравится, и что тут ему хорошо, в отличие от прошлого места работы и проживания. Его можно было понять. Жизнь в крупных миллионниках — это удовольствие на любителя. Которым, как ни странно, чувствовал себя Эрвин. Или хотел чувствовать — он не мог разобраться.

— Мы, кажется, уже говорили об этом, нет?

— Я все равно не понимаю...

— Тут нечего понимать, Майк, — деликатно начал объяснять Эрвин. — Я здесь родился, учился, вернулся после университета сюда, а теперь работаю уже пятый год. Знаешь это здоровое дерево впереди? — он кивнул вперед, туда, где в глубине аллеи стоял старый дуб. — Это дерево застало моего отца. Он фотографировал учеников на этом фоне, и фотографии вклеивал в толстенный альбом. Я как смотрю на него, так на меня нападает жуткая тоска. Мой отец работал учителем истории здесь чуть ли не до смерти, теперь и я — и у меня такое чувство, что я живу не свою жизнь. Думаю, мне просто нужны перемены.

— И вспомнил ты об этом как раз тогда, когда тебя бросила Мария.

Эрвин усмехнулся. Мысли Майка ходили причудливо, не по прямой или по диагонали, а буквой «Г», то есть конем. Вот он опять зацепился за бывшую подружку, которую обвинил во всех смертных грехах. Конкретно в том, что она бросила его друга осенью, и тот впал в жесточайшее уныние чуть ли не на весь учебный год.

— О-о, а вот и женоненавистник-гомосексуал Закариас, давненько я про него ничего не слышал.

— Я не женоненавистник!

— Допустим. Тогда будешь марияненавистником, мне без разницы.

— Я ее недолюбливаю, но не ненавижу.

— Поздравляю! Значит, терапия временем и трудом тебе пошла на пользу, это прогресс!

— Эрвин! Да блин!

Майк остановился с выражением возмущенного удивления на лице. Даже усы встопорщились — и Эрвин еле удержался, чтобы не прыснуть.

— Почему ты ее защищаешь? Она же оставила тебя в самый тяжелый момент...

— Да-да, с тремя детьми, без паспорта в чужой стране и долгом в полмиллиона за коммунальные услуги.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею ввиду. Прекрати шутить, что ты как маленький. 

— У-у, учитель Майк, пощадите...

Майк толкнул его плечом, отчего Эрвин по незапланированной дуге подошел к боковому дереву у дороги и вернулся обратно, в середину аллеи. Нацеленная на него опека ему всегда казалось навязчивой, но нельзя было не признать, что внимание к его персоне было как нельзя кстати. Пусть такая, но все же близость — эх, знал бы еще Майк, почему... Было бы замечательно узнать, что он думает на этот счет.

— Да ладно тебе драться, — серьезно сказал он, с трудом перекинув через плечо Майка руку с пакетом. — Подумаешь, загрустил на семь месяцев и подружка отчалила. Это же просто подружка, она не обязана мне сопли подтирать. А вот ты-ы — это совсем другое дело.

— Ну, спасибо.

— Не морщи на меня свой нос, Майк. Я серьезно. Кто бы меня пытался расшевелить, если не ты?

— Кто-кто. Кто-нибудь.

— Эх, много ты про мою жизнь знаешь, — прижался к его плечу Эрвин. — А вот ты знал, что, может, я тебе за это благодарен? И что вообще я тебя люблю?

Признание выпрыгнуло из него так легко, что Эрвин первую секунду даже не понял, что сказал, а поняв — резко замолчал. В душе у него все заледенело, как будто его выгнали на мороз, но вместе с тем сердце продолжало биться и ждать ответа. Майк соскользнул на него взглядом, сощурился и, сквозь смущенно изогнутую улыбку, прокомментировал:

— Звучит ужасно и очень двусмысленно. Но я понял, что ты имел ввиду. Я тоже тебя люблю, Эрвин.

Заключил он это так великодушно, что нелепость ситуации затмила собой все разочарование от непроизнесенной фразы «как друга». Жаль, очень жаль. Все не так, Майк — а ведь ты мог бы и сообразить.

— Браво, — засмеялся Эрвин, скрывая неловкость. Безуспешно — слова больше не шли, и они следующие несколько шагов им пришлось сделать в молчании. — А теперь нагнись и дай мне снять затекшую руку.

★☆

Они обедали в столовой, сидя как раз напротив раздаточных столов. Разновозрастная толпа школьников громко что-то обсуждала и, кажется, чем старше был голос, тем громче и неприятнее он был. Подростковый гогот раздражал окружающих, а их восклицания то и дело проносились по всему помещению звуковой волной, поражающей слух — но замечания делать им никто не спешил.

Майк предпочитал обедать с Эрвином, чем с учителями начальной школы. Питался он как попало — и это несмотря на внушительные физические данные — он то забывал бумажник, то так ничего не брал из дома в безденежье, и поэтому просил в долг у Эрвина или вовсе таскал себе еду.

Для Эрвина это была прекрасная лазейка в их насквозь дружеских отношениях. Ведь если один мужчина приносит другому мужчине еду, то ведь это же что-то значит, верно?

Преисполненный этими мыслями, он приветственно улыбнулся Майку, который еще даже не сел к нему за стол, а уже строил щенячьи глазки.

— Представляешь, я опять без бумажника, — рухнул он на стул перед ним и посмотрел с видом святой невинности.

Действуя на опережение — а он сейчас наверняка скажет что-нибудь в духе: «Ну, давай как обычно?» — Эрвин пододвинул ему стоящий контейнер и коротко сказал:

— Держи.

Майк так и уставился на рыжую крышку, смотря на нее так, как смотрят на современное искуство в музее — безэмоционально, с совершенно неизменным выражением лица. 

— Что это?

— Это коробка. Пластиковая такая. — «Только не красней, только не красней...» — В ней еда.

— Ага, — взгляд его на секунду прояснился, будто ему только что пояснили смысл арт-инсталляции, но он так ничего и не понял. — Это мне?

— Тебе, — подтвердил Эрвин, ощущая свои теплые щеки как инородные. Предатели.

— Как это мило, — смущенно улыбнулся Майк, пододвигая контейнер себе ближе. — У тебя появилась девушка?

— Определенно, ты не угадал. Нет.

— Тогда откуда взялось это чудо?

— Сам сделал. Мне просто надоело, что ты таскаешь у меня то деньги, то еду.

— Тогда где же твоя порция? — озадаченно спросил Майк, смотря в его тарелку с горячим бигусом.

— Это часть моего ужина, — пожал плечами Эрвин, наблюдая за тем, как Майк аккуратно, будто обезвреживая бомбу, стягивал с контейнера крышку, а потом изумленно пялился внутрь. Ну точно как в музее Искусства.

— То есть ты ужинал пиццей?

— Ага.

Внутри лежало два больших куска пиццы, поделенных поперек. В самом деле, не мог же он принести ему свою подгоревшую стряпню, которой он обычно питается за ужином?

На секунду смущенного молчания Эрвин подумал, что до Майка наконец-то дошло, но не тут-то было. Майк вытянулся на месте, расплываясь в благодарной улыбке, крайне довольный всем происходящим.

— Неожиданно! Спасибо, Эрвин! Невероятно, я даже и мечтать об этом боялся.

Последнее он сказал, уже заглатывая в себя порядочный кусок пиццы. Можно подумать, что в детстве ему говорили «ешь с открытым ртом, говори во время еды». Недожевав, он на середине старательных корч гримас удовольствия сказал:

— Ты настоящий друг!

Отчего Эрвин понял, что его миссия провалилась.

★☆

Во вторник у Эрвина было мало уроков, а у Майка — много дел, поэтому они встретились уже на выходе из школы. Конец учебного года был еще далеко, и школьники не спешили со сдачей домашних заданий. Впрочем, в планах Эрвина было не спешить с их приемом в конце четверти — просто из вредности характера и чтобы соблюсти равновесие.

До дома они шли по все той же аллее, и все бы ничего, и день продолжил бы быть таким же простым и безмятежным, если бы не тот самый огромный дуб прямо посередине дороги. Точнее, его отсутствие.

Слух о том, что в городской администрации хотят наконец-то избавиться от старого дерева ходил давно — но в успех этой затеи никто не верил. Сколько тут стоял этот дуб, а сколько прожили люди, которые решили его убрать? Да, он мешал, да, он цеплялся ветками за ветки других деревьев, да, ему тут было не место, но все уже с ним смирились, как с неизбежным злом. Прохожие тоже были удивлены, они замедляли шаг, останавливались, вдыхали запах влажной древесины и уходили прочь.

Эрвин был и рад, и поражен одновременно. Замерев перед огромным пнем, он нагнулся посмотреть на ступенчатую поверхность спила — где-то выше, где-то ниже. Место слома ствола было дорублено неровными ударами. Жалко.

— Ничего себе, — сказал он. — Все-таки решились.

— Вчера днем дерево еще было тут, — обескураженно добавил Майк.

Больше им сказать было нечего, и они пошли дальше.

— Так странно, оно тут всю мою жизнь стояло, — заметил Эрвин, спрятав в карманах руки.

И всю жизнь отца. Еще в детских воспоминаниях Смита-старшего оно было высоким и широким. Майку не понять, хоть он и осел в Маленьком городе, но детство его проходило не здесь, как у Эрвина. Тот был привязан к обстановке в городе настолько, что иногда она ему снилась. А дуб напоминал ему об отце.

— Ты огорчен?

— Скорее да, чем нет. Ты же знаешь, мой отец вкладывал в него определенный смысл.

— Ты про те фотографии его классов?

— Ага. Ему нравилось, что дуб такой вечный и неизменный, хотя сам он стареет, и все выпускает и выпускает детей в жизнь. Если так задуматься, то на фотографиях все одинаковое, кроме отца — девушки и юноши, и лишь он один обрастает бородой, морщинами, сединой. Всегда, когда мимо шел, хлопал его по коре, говорил: «Мой друг», — Эрвин улыбнулся, вспоминая отцовские причуды, и невпопад добавил: — Он уж очень любил свою работу.

Майк шел шаг в шаг и внимательно слушал, стараясь ничего не упустить. 

— А ты сам?

— Что «я сам»?

— Любишь свою работу?

Эрвин колебался, признаваться ли в этом Майку — назревал откровенный разговор, и какая-то его часть хотела отбрить любую возможность подобных расспросов.

— Нет. То есть, не ненавижу ее, но я к ней равнодушен, — все же сказал Эрвин и неопределенно взмахнул рукой. Снять тяжесть с плеч хотелось больше, чем тащить все на себе. — Думаю, ты это уже заметил. Я же рассказывал тебе эту историю про то, как мой отец умер, и я на последних курсах истфака взял дополнительные лекции по педагогике в школах?

— Да, конечно.

— Думал, что стану учителем, как и он. Серьезно в это верил, но на практике понял, что это не мое. Эти повторы, эти лодыри, этот простой материал, контакт с детьми — это все так бесконечно далеко и от образования, и от отца, что я даже не знаю, чем я тут занят.

— Ха, какие мы с тобой разные, — заметил Майк. — Я из Города убежал, чтобы не было огромных школ и классов, дурных учителей и повального беспредела по отношению к педсоставу.

— Да, детей тебе легко получается любить.

Они замолчали, и Эрвин отвлекся на проезжую часть. Редкие машины медленно и неспешно ехали по дороге, немногочисленные люди медленно шли по тротуару у домов, проходили мимо нового, еще не открывшегося ресторана.

— Я бы не сказал так. С мелкими просто легко, вот и все. Я думаю, что с подростками бы не управился, а вот у тебя это получается.

— С ученикам? Возможно, но не в этом дело. Я не испытываю желания им помогать.

— Это поэтому ты оказываешься вести свой класс?

— Да. Не хочу вникать в их проблемы, своих хватает.

Майк помолчал. Сам он принадлежал к той благородной породе, которой не чужды страданию людей. Он умел защищать и заботиться — и делал это совершенно естественно и непринужденно. Отличный учитель, превосходный друг; вот только за ним самим никто не смотрит и не следит.

— Ну, по словам других учителей ученики тебя уважают, — продолжал свои попытки утешить Майк. — Некоторым ты нравишься.

— Ага. На день святого Валентина весь стол засыпан блестящими сердечками, и так уже в четвертый раз...

— Я не про то! — засмеялся он. — Ты же _всем_ нравишься.

— Ну, было дело, мне пытался написать валентинку мужчина, — уклончиво ответил Эрвин, лукаво улыбнувшись, и Майк прикрыл глаза. Он ненавидел эту историю, хотя от истории там только слово. Четырнадцатого февраля он зашел в пустой кабинет и встал рассматривать кипу открыток, вертя в руках каждую. Эрвин вышел из своих пыльных закромов и увидел, как его друг, гей, бросает ему на стол валентинку — и на секунду ужаснулся перспективе обнаружить где-то там его подпись.

— Ты опять про это? Я же просто, блин, подошел посмотреть, что там.

— Да, знаю. С твоей любовью все пояснять до последней запятой, даже сама открытка была бы голубая.

— Эрвин...

— Извини, но ты меня тогда серьезно напугал, — миролюбиво заключил Эрвин, чувствуя, что это слишком опасная для них обоих шутка, и что она вынуждает его балансировать на краю.

Они как раз подошли к перекрестку, и здесь пути их расходились. Одному надо было налево, другому — направо, но оба не спешили прощаться.

— Боже мой, я думаю, ты бы это как-нибудь пережил. Подумаешь, открытка от мужчины. Мне бы такую написали.

Эрвин мысленно согласился с этим. Сейчас он бы не отказался от дурного голубого сердечка прямо здесь, у всех на виду. Он коснулся локтя кисло улыбнувшегося Майка, и внутри будто перевернулся сахарный котел с нежностью. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь подбадривающее, что его уже оценили по достоинству, пообещать сказочного принца (которым втайне жаждал оказаться сам), попросить не вешать нос.

Но вместо этого пошутил:

— Надеюсь, что первую валентинку ты получишь не от своих учеников.

За что ощутимо получил локтем по ребрам.

★☆

Чаще всего выходной, они просто торчали друг у друга, готовили еду, смотрели в ящик и о чем-то болтали. Иногда о прошлой жизни в Большом городе (эту тему Эрвин старался в последнее время не поднимать), иногда о работе, иногда о личном (а этой темы избегал уже Майк). Это были почти семейные встречи, казалось бы, что могло пойти не так? Одним таким вечером Эрвин припас очередной сюрприз, чтобы приманить и обрадовать Майка, но именно в тот раз их вечерние посиделки свернули совсем не туда.

— Мне кажется, что ваш Гелгар приходит на работу пьяный, — внезапно сказал Майк, пригубив уже третий бокал сухого белого.

Эрвина это застало врасплох. Он уставился на Майка, но тот неотрывно следил за матчем между «Скачущими блохами» и обожаемыми «Синими змеями». Второй раунд плей-офф, второй тайм, нулевой счет, но происходящее на экране, кажется, волновало только самого Эрвина — и то только по корыстным причинам.

— Что значит «кажется»?

— То есть? — нахмурился Майк и повернулся к нему, смаргивая телевизионный гипноз.

— Гелгар пьет, и пьет прямо на уроках.

Судя по замершему лицу, фразу эту Майк осознал не сразу. Он неверяще помотал головой.

— Не может быть.

Эрвин пожал плечами.

— Как ты об этом узнал?

— Однажды зашел к нему, хотел взять пару его университетских учебников и увидел заначку в шкафу. Там даже рюмочка была, — усмехнулся Эрвин, вспомнив собственный шок. — От него и пахло соответствующе. Я подумал тогда, что так надраться на одной перемене нельзя, надо прямо во время учебного процесса. Потом мне Линн подтвердила, что он детям задание раздает, и, пока они пишут, преспокойненько закладывает за воротник.

— Линн в курсе? Охереть, — заключил Майк. — Она же завуч... А Шадис?

— Знает. Месяца три назад мы пришли к нему решать что делать. Были я, Линн, Нанаба, Петра.

Контрастные рекламные заставки ослепили Эрвина, он отвернулся и зажег светильник у дивана.

— Так что же его не уволили?

— Шадис сказал, что учителей географии в городе нет и встать на замену ему некому.

— Серьезно? Из-за этого?

— Ага. Но вообще скорее потому, что они собутыльники.

Майк замер в ожидании продолжения, но его не последовало:

— И все?

— Как видишь, — ответил Эрвин, потирая пальцем глаз. Он налил себе еще вина, и последовавшая за этим пауза была настолько внушительна, что он отчего-то решил, что разговор окончен.

— Это нормально по-твоему?

— Конечно, Майк. У нас так весь Маленький город работает, если ты не заметил.

— Не смешно.

— А я и не шутил.

— Это неправильно, Эрвин. Так не должно быть, его надо уволить. Он же опасен для детей.

— Вперед, — Эрвин отчего-то вспыхнул, указал рукой прямо перед собой, в абстрактный кабинет директора. Будто он не знает, что это нехорошо.

— Надави на Шадиса, — продолжал Майк, игнорируя этот выпад. — Скажи, чтобы Гелгара уволили. Ты же очень хорошо умеешь влиять на него.

— Он тут ничего сам по себе не решит. Надо зарегистрировать факт опьянения, а это значит вызывать врачей. На это никто из педагогов не пойдет, поэтому все решат родители — а с этой стороны даже писка не было.

— Всем насрать что ли?

— Ну, почти.

— Я могу вызвать врача, — смело заявил Майк, неподвижно смотря прямо на него. Из динамиков телевизора раздался рев стадиона.

— Не надо. Тогда ты вылетишь отсюда быстрее пробки шампанского.

— Зато Гелгара тут тоже не будет.

— Не надо. Оно того не стоит, — сморщив нос, сказал Эрвин и перевел взгляд на экран. — Расслабся. Вон, смотри, твои Синие чулки забили «Жеребцам».

— Так нельзя! Ладно бухой, но вдруг ему прижмет сделать какую-нибудь херь прямо во время урока?

— Надеюсь, что прижмет, — усмехнулся Эрвин, представляя, как учитель географии устраивает детям стрпитиз. — И тогда хоть кто-то из учеников додумается нажаловаться толковым родителям или просто заснять.

Майк пихнул его коленом, выражая всем, чем можно выразить, свое тихое сопротивление услышанному.

— Ты с ума сошел? Ты же учитель.

Эрвин только развел руками. «Мне все равно» повисло между ними в воздухе.

— Я поражаюсь, как тебя вообще в школу пустили. Ой, даже не смотри на меня...

Майк поморщился и со вздохом уселся полубоком к нему, запивая недовольство вином. Мельтешение хоккеистов в телевизоре на низкой громкости показалось ему интереснее — но на вторую забитую шайбу он даже не отреагировал.

— Разумеется так не должно быть, и все это прекрасно понимают, — начал Эрвин, касаясь его руки, но тот прижал кисть к животу.

— Отговорочки. Ты все равно уже все сказал, что хотел.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я сказал все, что хотел?

Под подушкой Эрвин нащупал распечатки электронных билетов на стадион в Большом городе и острым уголком провел бумагой по оголенной руке обидевшегося друга.

— Прекрати, — повернулся к нему Майк, отставил стакан и сильно, до красных полос, начал чесаться. Глаза его были прикованы к бумагам, и в полутьме ему было не разглядеть, что там написано.

— Что это?

— Это билеты на следующую неделю, на полуфинал, — не увидев на лице Майка радости, он саркастично добавил: — На хоккей, где будут ползать твои голубые задушенные гадюки.

Медленно приняв билеты тот поднес их к лицу и, кажется, пытался разобраться в написанном.

— Смотри на дату — это как раз будет суббота, — показал ему пальцем Эрвин, прижавшись к боку. — Можем приехать туда утром или прямо с пятницы вечера. Погуляем, посмотрим, поедем обратно. Что скажешь?

— Что ты засранец. Как ты узнал, что «Синие» выйдут в полуфинал?

— Я и не знал. Просто рискнул и все.

— Да что ты. Мог бы тогда и на финал Кубка взять, — скосил на него взгляд Майк, все еще держа бумаги перед собой.

— Ну, я же рисковать хотел, а не просто терять деньги.

В ответ на это он елейно улыбнулся, но пихаться, слава богу, не стал.

— Так ты согласен? Если у тебя планы, то я все понимаю.

Майк свернул распечатки и наконец-то улыбнулся ему, отчего у Эрвина на сердце потеплело. Будь он собакой, то завилял бы хвостом как сам не свой, начал бы скулить и лизать руки. Но, кажется, не только у него был переизбыток чувств — Майк притянул его к себе и неловко обнял.

— Конечно согласен, — пробасил он у его уха. — Я же в жизни своей ни разу на хоккейном матче не был.

— Я помню, ты рассказывал...

Эрвин сомкнул руки на его спине и, кажется, их объятие продлилось дольше, чем этого было необходимо. Колени уткнулись друг в друга, лоб Майка упирался прямо в ключицу. Было скрюченно, неудобно, но так приятно, как не было никогда. Кожа будто сошла с ума и подсказывала сознанию что-то такое, чего нельзя просто вынуть из простых касаний. Эрвин просто плыл от близости. И радости — за себя, и за него.

Майк отпустил его и сел обратно на диван, вытянув ноги. Он потер левый глаз, растирая проступившую влагу, и, казалось, лучшего момента для признаний было не подобрать — но Майк был другого мнения:

— Ты хорош в подарках. Хоть ты и кусок аморальности, а не учитель.

Эрвин неловко засмеялся. А потом с половинчатым чувством удовлетворенности разлил им по стаканам остатки вина.

★☆

В расписании у Эрвина не было четвертого урока, и его он проводил за проверкой контрольных работ. Домой нести все эти тетради не хотелось, а поскорее разделаться с монотонной проверкой тестов и конспектов — весьма. Однако в этот день сосредоточиться совершенно не получалось. Бросив очередную попытку разобрать на редкость уродливый почерк, Эрвин с зевком открыл жалюзи и сощурился в окно. Днем было очень ясно, и над нехитрым лабиринтов домов нависло ярко голубое небо. За стеклом покачивались на ветру темные ветви ясеня с зазубринами почек по бокам. «Поскорей бы вечер», — думал он, смотря на распушенные зеленые комки.

К нему постучали. Дверь открылась и на пороге оказался Майк весь в размалеванной разными цветами белой рубашке.

— Привет, — бодро сказал он, заходя внутрь.

— Что с тобой? Дети закидали тебя красками?

— Почти. Просто облапали со всех сторон во время рисования.

И правда: младшеклассники попались ему больно липучие, которые все время норовят то за ногу обнять, то к боку прижаться. На его спине красовался зеленый отпечаток ладони, бока все были красные, желтые. Замарали всю сорочку — видимо, рисовали руками.

— Можно у тебя переодеться? А то домой в этом так себе перспективка...

Майк оставил у него в шкафу пару вещей для себя — на какой-то подобный случай.

— Конечно, — согласился Эрвин, и смотря на то, как Майк идет в его мини-учительсткую, резко встал и пошел следом. — Я там в шкафу кучу вещей оставил, сейчас разберем.

В пыльном кабинете-кладовке хранились его книги, а многочисленные плакаты висели на всем, что крепко держалось за стены. У перегородки с кабинетом стоял стол, на нем — непрезентабельный чайник, забитая дискетами с учебными материалами подставка, какие-то бумаги, печеньки с каплей лимонного джема посередине. Майк замер на входе, рассматривая пыльный закуток, Эрвин же протиснулся вглубь, раскрыл гардероб (он же обувница и кладовая) и с облегчением вынул прижатую рядом пиджаков белоснежную рубашку. Ну хоть что-то в его вечном беспорядке лежит на своем месте.

— Вот, держи.

— Тебе бы тут прибраться, — заметил Майк, прикрывая дверь ногой и расстегивая манжеты. — Надеюсь, что заведующий это все не видел.

— Который по хозяйству? Разумеется нет.

Запертый на своей же территории, Эрвин смотрел на тело Майка, стараясь на него не смотреть — и получалось с переменным успехом. Вгзгляд все время упирался в крупный выраженный торс — откуда только время на спортзал находил? У него была какая-то неглянцевая красота: к мускулам прилагался и жирок на боках, и выпуклые отдающие синевой вены на руках и груди, и кожа белее снега. Эрвин бы позавидовал, если бы зависти в тот момент нашлось место. Он уткнулся вниз, сосредоточенно расстегнул чистую рубашку и отдал Майку. Помедлил несколько секунд, смотря на драпировку ткани, и, повинуясь непонятному порыву, потянулся к петелькам на груди.

Майк медленно поднял на него взгляд, ковыряясь в самом низу длинного ряда неподатливых маленьких пуговиц. Эрвин игнорировал его, упоенно застегивая сорочку на груди и наблюдая, как ткань ложится на твердые соски. Сердце заходилось — такая близость случилась впервые. Острая, рискованная, отчаянная и очень, очень красноречивая — полная противоположность абсолютно всем обдуманным поступкам Эрвина.

Майк понял, что тут что-то не так. Он положил свои руки на его и медленно отодвинул, с вежливой улыбкой произнеся:

— Я управлюсь сам.

Майк спешно застегивался до воротника и упрямо смотрел на на него, будто выдерживая какую-то дуэль. Эрвин отстранился. И почему он это все терпел? Ведь можно все решить как по щелчку, просто признавшись — но молчание казалось безопаснее.

— Так и быть, в честь нашей дружбы я не буду никому об этом говорить, — хлопнул Майк его по плечу.

— Что именно?

— Что у тебя тут беспорядок, — совершенно невинно ответил Майк, весь вид которого говорил, что его волнует что угодно, но только не эта конура. — Я же говорю, если этот чистюля узнает, то тебе же крышка.

— Да, — так же просто признал Эрвин, вспоминая повадки их местного завхоза с пунктиком насчет уборки. — Он тогда меня будет запирать здесь до ночи. Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо.

Майк взял со стола запачканную рубашку и, изменяя своей привычке подразнить Эрвина возможностью прямо сейчас отправиться домой, молча, потирая красные щеки, пошел на выход.

— Увидимся вечером! — с улыбкой бросил ему вслед Эрвин и тут же прикусил язык. Получилось что-то ужасное — многозначительное и пошлое — но даже на это он ничего не услышал в ответ.


End file.
